RWBY: A Testament Of Love
by xBumblebyWhiteRose1994x
Summary: Takes place 5.5 years after the Fall Of Beacon. Yang and Blake have reunited and attempt to mend their relationship (or what remains of it). Shenanigans ensue. Enjoy! P.S. - This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfiction. Please don't kill me!
1. Chapter I

"Hold me in your arms, if only for tonight." I pleaded, reaching out for the metallic arm of the woman who had perched herself at the edge of my bed.

Violet eyes met my own amber ones, fear and confusion dancing in their prismatic, entrancing depths. This concerned me as it was highly unusual for the bold, brash, and occasionally vulgar woman before me.

"Missing me already, Kitty Cat?" She taunted, a smirk painting itself on those all too damned kissable lips.

Curse me and my damnable attraction to blondes! Maybe, just maybe, if she looked more like Adam Taurus, I wouldn't be so fucking addicted to my sunny little dragon, Yang Xiao Long.

Imagine my surprise when she peeled back the covers of my bed to crawl under them. As always, Yang possessed a radiant aura of sheer heat, much like what would expect to find in the middle of a summer's day. Having the blankets pulled from me introduced a sudden draft of cold air to brush against my bare skin not covered by my yukata but that irritating discomfort quickly passed as I turned to press my form as closely as humanly possible to the blonde now laying beside me.

Now, as I cuddled into her, I found it difficult to imagine that six years had passed since we'd been paired up as one half of team RWBY. And five and a half since that fateful night, otherwise known as the Fall Of Beacon. What I wouldn't give to go back and redo that entire day... However, time was written in stone and there was nothing I could do about it.

As I lost myself to my thoughts, a low sigh escaped me. This earned me a rather curious look from Yang that I didn't notice until my highly sensitive felinesque ears picked up on the sound of her clearing her throat.

My honeyed hues blinked rapidly at her as she did this.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I inquired as my black ears which were hidden beneath a large black bow gave a nervous twitch.

"You had _that_ look again." Yang said, her typical smirk less noticeable than it usually was. Once again, I couldn't help feeling a little concerned.

"What look?" I replied, tilting my head as my brows furrowed.

"That thoughtful one you get when you're thinking about the past. But hey, it was a helluva lot easier to snap you outta it this time. Thank Oum!" Yang exclaimed with that husky laugh of hers.

Hearing this, I felt my cheeks flame with color and was _immensely_ grateful that the lights were off at this point in time.

"Looks aside, thank you, Yang..." I said in a quiet tone that I worried she wouldn't be able to hear.

However, she'd apparently heard me as she cocked her head at me.

"For what?" She sounded genuinely confused.

It took me a minute to formulate just what I was thanking this spectacularly amazing woman for.

"Well, for not avoiding me like the plague since I came back four months ago. I was beginning to question if all this was just a hopeless notion."

From her deep intake of breath, I knew that I was in for one of her trademark ass-chewings. I hadn't been looking forward to it but I _had_ expected it.

"Really, Blake? Do you even have the _slightest clue_ what you running away that night did to me?! To Ruby? To Weiss?!"

"Yang, I didn't-" My words were cut off by the scathing glare I glimpsed reflected in her now-crimson gaze.

"You didn't what, Blake? Trust us enough to tell us what was going on? I lost a part of me, Ruby lost Pyrrha, and Weiss lost her freedom! What did you lose? Anything?!" This was said in one breath, Yang's voice raising in volume with every word. And every one of them cut and tore at my soul in ways that I couldn't even begin to explain.

It seemed that Yang was finished with her screaming fit and we both lay there in tense, awkward silence for QUITE some time. I figured that if we weren't going to talk anymore tonight -because how do you recover from _that_?- I might as well get some sleep. She'd apparently had the same idea as moments later, her breathing slowed and loud snores were soon audible.

A quiet yawn escaping me, I stared up at the ceiling until sleep swiftly overtook me as well.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

The sun rose, rays peeking in through the slats of the window, and hit my eyes. Groaning, I rolled onto my other side. My bleary, half-waking mind realized a distinct lack of warmth and I jerked up the covers to wrap tighter around me as a slight shiver caused goosebumps to blossom over bare skin.

Cracking my eyes by the smallest fraction of an inch, I saw that Yang was no longer in the bed beside me. A quiet sigh slipped from me as I forced myself into a semi-seated position.

'Was last night just a lucid dream?' I found myself thinking, a sense of sadness overcoming me.

Pushing this worrisome doubt from my mind, I set about the task of readying for the day. After a shower and a fresh change of clothes, I was making my way into the kitchen when I heard sounds coming from the backyard. My curiosity getting the better of me, I followed these noises.

Quietly, I oppened the door leading to the backyard and stepped outside. Taking a look around, I figured out why Yang hadn't been in bed when I'd woken up. I saw her in an orange tanktop, tan cargo pants and white sneakers. As far as I could tell, she was going through an exercise regiment. The movements were slow and methodical, something I'd previously thought the woman incapable of.

But it wasn't her choice in clothing or what she was doing that stole my breath away. My eyes went wide as saucers as they landed on her right arm, the metallic limb catching my notice as the sun reflected off of it. I couldn't help the loathing that coursed through me, directed at the one who had caused that injury.

"Yang..." I murmured, my gaze darting away as tears burned at my amber hues.

Apparently, I hadn't been as quiet as I'd originally thought. Yang HAD heard me and I felt those violet orbs land on me. Meeting her gaze, I saw her walking in my direction. Last night's tirade must've satisfied her rage as there wasn't the slightest sign of it in her gaze.

When she reached me, I was taken by surprise as she hugged me. I simply stood there with my arms at my sides, frozen like a stone statue.

Her low, husky laugh rumbled through her chest as she held me close and said, "You know, this is when you're supposed to hug me back." I could practically HEAR the smile she wore.


End file.
